


DEWELLOW COLLECTION

by protectchatnoir



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectchatnoir/pseuds/protectchatnoir
Summary: hello this is a bunch of works from the official dewellow fan club discord server written by various authors including myself,if you value your sanity, go away





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DEWELLOW 4 LYFE

Dewey sighed and looked at yellow diamond. He could see the stress she was under and all he wanted was to help her. He slowly reached over to the large woman and put his hand on her face to wipe away the tears. Yellow flinched and looked away, pain in her eyes. "Lemonade, honey, my baby, please, look at me." Dewey said softly. Yellow sighed and turned her face towards the former mayor. "I can't do this anymore Dewey." She burried her face into his neck and let wet tears roll down her face. She inhaled the smell of his cologn as she held her face there. They stay there in silence for a couple of minutes. Yellow leans back and stares at the man, she laughs a bit.

"What?" Dewey smirks, and Yellow blushes a bit, "N-nothing," she tries to hide the blush. Dewey opens his mouth to say something but then Yellow cuts him off with a passionate kiss. They were in love, the end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was written by me, it's a bit nsfw

It was hot, cuz it was summer. Dewey and Yellow were in love. Dewey looked at the large lady with passion. "Wow you're hot." He said.   
Yeellow gasped in shock and blushed a lot. She was happy and surprised. 

"Oh my holy corndog!" Mayor dewey exclaimed in horror but also lust: "did i say that out loud!" 

Yellow nodded sexily. "Yes my darling but i think it was romantic and hot" 

They were both so hot that they took their clothes off and made love the END


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fanfiction is good

"Hello my love," said Yellow Diamond to Mayor Dewey who she was in love with. 

"Hello darling how are you" he replied, crying because he was tired 

"I am okay, why are you crying though" yellow diamond asked in shocked voice in pain for seeing her beautiful Mayor Dewey crying :( 

"I am tired and sad because no one likes me!" Mayor Dewey shouted in exasperation and Yellow frowned. 

"I am sorry you are sad. She said forlornly, "I LOVE you!" 

Dewey smiled and KISSED her. "I LOVE you too!" He said back and then they got married. The end !

**Author's Note:**

> bye


End file.
